1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snow skiing and more specifically it relates to a ski system for allowing an individual to travel upwardly upon a steep incline while allowing them to travel downwardly in a forward motion as conventional skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow skis have been in use for years. Typically, a snow ski is constructed for allowing forward motion that is used in downhill or cross-country situations. Some skis even prevent reverse motion for ease of walking without removing the ski by utilizing complex mechanical structures.
One of the problems with the previously mentioned anti-reverse ski is that they are often clumsy and difficult to operate, especially to young children who have an interest in skiing. Another problem with the prior art is that by adding devices to prevent reverse motion there is added weight and cost, making the prior art impractical to a wide variety of skiers.
Examples of patented snow skis which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,754 to Hwu; U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,894 to Ver et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,447 to Jackson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,290 to Gratz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,209 to Volkl et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,909 to Danner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,050 to Schnurrenberger; U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,352 to Echola.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a ski to slide in forward motion and grip in backward motion for a variety of people in a cost effective manner. One of the problems with the previously mentioned anti-reverse ski is that they are often clumsy and difficult to operate, especially to young children who have an interest in skiing. Another problem with the prior art is that by adding devices to prevent reverse motion there is added weight and cost, making the prior art impractical to a wide variety of skiers.
In these respects, the ski system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a ski to slide in forward motion and grip in backward motion for a variety of people in a cost effective manner.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of snow skis now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new ski system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a ski to slide in forward motion and grip in backward motion for a variety of people in a cost effective manner.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ski system that has many of the advantages of the snow skis mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ski system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art snow skis, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a flat base member having an upper surface and a lower surface, a plurality of gripping members extending from the lower surface of the base member, and a securing structure attached to the upper surface of the base member for securing a shoe of a user. The gripping members each have a front portion having a downwardly angled structure. The gripping members each include a rear portion that extends upwardly from the lower end of the front portion towards the lower surface of the base member. The gripping members preferably have a U-shaped cross sectional shape.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a ski system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a ski system for allowing a ski to slide in forward motion and grip in backward motion thereby making walking possible.
Another object is to provide a ski system that is easy to operate for people of all ages and sizes.
An additional object is to provide a ski system that is affordable to people of all ages and sizes.
A further object is to provide a ski system that is lightweight and durable.
Another object is to provide a ski system that children can easily learn to ski with.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.